Valentines
by Makami
Summary: Two stories, both oneshots. Both Misha.Kotarou. First, what Misha wrote down in her letter to Kotarou last year. The second one is a sweet one about them on a date.
1. Love Letter

Ah, my first one-shot in a while. Actually, there's going to be two of these. One, dedicated to a friend of mine, and the other one(this one), is just to show everyone who was curious last year(when I wrote _Be Mine, Sweet Valentine_), what it was that Misha wrote. I made it simple, and hopefully cute... um... yeah, I hope it is. As for the last line, I thought that it was really Misha-like to add in something absolutely off-topic, just to make him "be sweet". I hope that everyone enjoys this.

- _Makami_

**Love Letter**

Misha sighed heavily as she phased through the apartment windows and set herself down on the carpeted floor. A slight tingling sensation filled her; but, it was not so much of a tingling, as just that sense of relief that one feels when they return to a familiar place they can call home after a long absence. She sighed happily. It had been much too long since she had last been here. She'd missed it.

"Ah... it's been a couple of years," she said to herself. The livingroom hadn't changed too much since she had last seen it. The couch was new, she noted silently, then moved on.

Kotarou's bedroom was still where it had been when she left. The second door down the hallway from the living room. It was the second door down, period. First on the left, though.

As she walked, Misha let her fingers glide along the walls, as if that would let her touch upon old memories that were locked deep within them.She paused at his door and pressed her forehead to the cold wood. She closed her eyes and remembered all of the things that had happened. How hard he would study in this room, how she would come to bother him, that one time when she tucked him in because he had had too much to drink at hermoving in party, and all of those times that she had just waited outside his window and watched him sleeping.

She opened the bedroom door and walked in.

"Wow..."

There were a lot of changes to Kotarou's room. All were proof that he was starting to grow up. The anime posters that he had last hung up on his wall were all but gone. Now there were pictures of friends, a family portrait, some posters of famous singers and actresses. Most surprisingly, to Misha, was the picture that he kept taped to the wall next to his bed. It was of the both of them. Kotarou was smiling, one arm wrapped around her waist. She was smiling, too, with her arms tightly draped around his shoulders. She was nuzzling his cheek.

A smile touched Misha's lips. "I'd forgotten about that."

Misha spun around suddenly, so that she was facing Kotarou's desk.

Oddly, or rather _luckily_ enough, he had left out a pencil, a pen and some paper. She had all of the supplies that she needed--granted that Sasha was right about her being able to use inanimate objects. Yes, she could touch things, but only briefly in her own experience. Like with the door, she had to be very quick about it, though it would have been easier just to phase through it like the balcony windows. Otherwise she would use up too much energy and would end up exhausted.

She walked over to the desk and stood there, very still, for a moment. She had a lot of things to tell Kotarou. She'd met a lot of new, more experienced angels. She'd even been granted a visit to Heaven, when Sasha had to go. Shia had been there. She wanted to tell him that, too. She wanted to explain why she was there, how often she thought of him, and how much she loved him...

She reached over for the pencil. Surprisingly, she could pick it up as easily as she could when she was a fallen angel. She looked at it. Was this really happening? Was giving Kotarou a message this easy?

The pen slipped through her and hit the ground.

Grumbling, Misha knelt down to pick it up. With a heavy sigh and a great deal of headache-worthy cpncentration, she could pick it up again. Thankfully, she noted, it did not fall out of her hand again. She stood up and stared at the paper in front of her, before sitting down. Most ofthe papershad scribbles, a few lines writtenhere and there, and several random drawings were all over the place. This was probably his note paper, something to use whenever he got bored and needed to clear his mind, or to make something clearer to him.

It took some time to find a piece of paper that had enough space on it that she could use it. In the end, there was nothing like that, and she was forced to use the bottom half of one.

She pressed the pen to the paper, and stared at it.

No ideas came to mind. Nothing. Not a one. Actually, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that _too many_ ideas were in her mind. She had no idea where to start off summarizing her past few years as a full-fledged angel.

"Um... ums... suu..." she sighed to herself.

* * *

"Dear... Dears Kotarou-kun! Su!"

Misha read along with herself as she wrote those words down. She stopped for a moment, and hesitated what the next line would be. She still had no idea what she should start with. Should she start off by telling him that Shia made it into Heaven? Or how about how much she loved him? Or explain to him why she was there? Maybe explain how she was able to touch the pen to write this letter to him?

"Dear Kotarou-kun..." she repeated herself. She stared hard at the paper before her. What came after that? "I, um... I miss you?"

She dropped the pen on the desk and slumped over.

"Why is writing this so hard? Suu..." she whined. With a heavy sigh she sat back up, propping her head on her hands,and stared at the paper. Again. She seemed to be doing more staring than the writing that she was supposed to be doing. _I thought that it would be easy, but... there's so much to tell you..._

Misha glanced at the clock on the far wall, and picked the pen up again.

"Wells, if I don't get started soon, I won't have my chance! Su!"

* * *

It was nearing four o'clock in the afternoon, and Misha still had no more than "Dear Kotarou-kun" written down. She stared at it, her eyes practically crossed in frustration. This was actually her first time ever writting a letter to someone. She thought that it would be easy, something that she could just do. But this was harder than she could have imagined.

"Geez..." First she smacked herself upside the head, then her fingers twisted in her hair and began tugging on it. She grumbled to herself, "stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"Oniichan, I want a snack!"

Misha perked up suddenly. The voice was muffled, but she recognized it well. That was Shino's voice. And if Shino was home, crying out "oniichan, I want a snack", then, well, obviously Kotarou had to be home, as well.

The lock on the front door clicked. There was a series of sounds after that, and suddenly the door was slammed shut.

Misha's heart stopped for a moment. Kotarou was home. He was home, and she'd barely even begun her letter. What if Sasha was done her errand, too? What if she was _here_ right now, and Takashi and Koboshi were together? What if she'd taken too long and now all of her time was up and all she had gotten written down was "Dear Kotarou-kun"?

Misha stood up suddenly, knocking the chair back a little. She stared at the words that she had written down for a moment, as if willing them to turn into something else, something more meaningful. They didn't.

"I'm so stupid," she mumbled to herself. She could feel hot tears starting to burn the backs of her eyes. "Angels and humans... we aren't meant to be together. We can't... no matter how much I love him... I'm just being stupid."

"Oniichan, can you help me with this one?" Shino was probably asking about homework.

A smile broke through the miserable expression on Misha's face. Homework. That was the one, solid thing that she had even known Kotarou to focus on. Whether it was to hide his pain, or simply out of it being the duty of a school-kid, he focused on it. She remembered how hard she tried to be able to help him with his work. If she could help him, to ease the load and help him understand it better, then she was happy. If she was of any help to him at all, she was always happy.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" she said to herself, wiping a few tears away with her arm. She sniffled. "C'mon, Misha! Don't give ups! Su!"

With a determination that was bound to last her only until the next bump in the road, Misha headed out of his room and into the kitchen, where Shino and Kotarou were sitting at the table. She smiled to herself, half hidden from view, even though they couldn't see her.

Kotarou stood up, and walked over to the counter.

"Hey, Shino-chan, what do you want to eat?" he asked his younger cousin.

She purple-haired girl smiled and replied, "ramen!"

"Again?" He laughed at her. "That's all you've wanted lately."

_"You're gonna start taking a course to become a guardian angel, girlie."_

"Sacchan said..." Misha mumbled to herself, staring at Kotarou. "She said that I'd get to become a guardian angel. That I'm only suited to help one person at a time..." She smiled a little. "I always wanna help yas. Su."

She turned around, heading for Kotarou's room. This time, she knew exactly what she wanted to write. It didn't have to be anything fancy. It didn't have to explain every detail of the past year. Just something simple, that said everythign she really wanted to tell him.

* * *

Dear Kotarou-kun, SU!

I really missed yas in the past while. I'm always thinkin' of ya. I love yas so very muches! Su!

- Misha

(p.s. Give Shino all the ramen that she wants!)


	2. hanami

I hope that this one is enjoyed. I am very, very sorry that it has come a day late. I ran into some trouble with my access to the internet, and was unable to properly complete the story on time. I could have gotten it up yesterday, but it would not have even been half as long as I would have liked, and poorly written. This version is at least a little better, in my opinion. Again, I hope that some people enjoy it.

-_ Makami_

**hanami  
**_Dedicated to Seb-chan._

The pink haired angel seemed completely oblivious to his current state when she snuck up behind him and literally glomped him. She was laughing and hugged him tightly. It was all the usual stuff for her. She was full of sunshine and flowers, and she didn't have the common sense to stop for a moment and notice that he was not feeling the same way. Somehow, she never seemed to be able to.

"C'mon, Misha-san, stop it," he grumbled as he tried to push her away. His attempts were futile, as she held on tighter.

"But, Kotarou-kuuuun," she whined a little. "I missed you. Suu."

This brought a smile to his face. He sighed softly and dropped his chin against her arm. It was hard to stay in a foul mood around Misha, even when she was the cause of that. Well, it was not quite her fault that he was in a bad mood, persay. It was more like... he was so nervous that he was certain that he was about to get very, very ill.

With the realization that they were alone in his apartment, Misha holding him so close as they stood in his livingroom, a faint blush crept up upon his cheeks. He shifted his head so that his lips were pressing against her arm. She must have taken it as affectionatly as he had meant it, because she nuzzled his neck softly.

"Kotarou-kun," she murmured. He could feel her lips brushing against his neck.

He let out a small squeak and felt his face burn.

How much longer could these moments continue on? How much longer would he be able to be in Misha's arms, and occassionally have her in his own? Not much longer, he guessed. Sasha had started visiting again, and like the first time that he mad seen her,Misha's angel examination was probably just around the corner. After that, would she be able to stay? Even if she promised him that she would be there forever, could she keep that promise? Could she defy the Heavens and stay by his side?

Could he ask that much of her?

No, he couldn't. But in the time that he had with her, he would try to get closer. As close as he possibly could, to his beloved angel.

"Hey, Misha-san..." he began, then stopped. He wasn't sure what to say. But he had to say something, when she perked up at the sound of his voice and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You, um... Do you want to go... flower viewing?"

"Okay. Su," she said, sounding rather happy. She hugged him a little tighter.

"Misha-san," he breathed, closing his eyes and leaning back against her. He touched her arm lightly, smiling again.

"Aaaaaah, Kotarou-kun! Lookie! Lookie! Su!"

Mishawas sitting on her knees on her seat, face presed up to the glass.Her excited cries filled the train car. They did more than express her undyingenthusiam as she watched the city flow by, though; it attracted the attention of every single passenger that was riding with them. He had tried to hide his face, but that proved futile when he could still feel the weight of dozens of eyes beating down on him. The best that he could do was bow his head and watch himself nudge the picnic basket that he had brought with them with him feet.

"Kotarou-kun! You're not looking!" Misha complain. "Su!"

"Misha-san, calm down!" he sighed heavily. "It's not the first time that you've been on one... Just sit properly."

"Tee hee hee," Misha laughed. She looked so happy at that moment, it brought a smile to his face. "Okie, Kotarou-kun. Suuu."

She flopped down onto her seat, quiet suddenly. She did not look disappointed though, as she continued to smile softly at him.

"Misha-san, it's only a few more stops now," he told her.

She nodded, then looked over her shoulder and out the window. Her smile widened, but she did not make a sound this time. She just stared at the city as it passed them by.

"Hey, Kotarou-kun?" she called him, her voice soft.

He blinked. "Uh, yeah, Misha-san?"

"I flew over the park we're going to the other day," she said. She looked away from the window and smiled at him. "I saw this pink, fluffy stuff all over the trees. It as soooo pretty, Kotaoru-kun! I wanna go see it!"

_Cherry blossoms?_ he wondered. It was the only "pink, fluffy stuff" that he could think of that would be ona tree._She's never seen cherry blossoms before? I guess they don't have them in Heaven..._

"Can we go see it, Kotarou-kun?" she pressed.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Kotarou realized that he had been inadvertantly ignoring her.

"Oh, yeah, of course...The cherry trees are finally blooming, Misha-san. That's what you saw. It's what you do when you go flower viewing."

She tilted her head to the side, clueless. She seemed to think about that for a few moments.

"Really?"

He nodded, trying to hold back his laughter. "Really, Misha-san. What did you think they were?

She shrugged, a sheepish smile of her own forming on her face. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before. It was just so pretty... suu..."

She went off into her own world after that, simply staring ahead. She did not look like she was focused on anything in particular. Not even at the city which usually managed to hold her interest like a moth to a flame. She just stared off into space, smiling.

Sitting there, as she was, he thought that she looked absolutely beautiful.

It was a fifteen minute walk--fourteen minutes, and thirty-six seconds to be exact--from the train station to the park. That was Kotarou's usual time, and he was surprised that he could make it in that same amount of time while he carried the picnic basket, and withMisha practically trying to get him to piggy-back her. She clung to him like they were glued together--and from prior experiences, he actually knew what that felt like.

"Look, Misha-san!" He pointed to the trees as they rounded a corner.

Misha perked up. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She seemed to be frozen in awe for a moment, though her feet still moved when he walked. Her eyes followed along each of the trees, watching them closely as if they were something strange and foreign.

And, he guessed, for her that's exactly what they were.

"They're so pretty, Kotarou-kun," she murmured. Her eyes were wide and filled with excitement. It was the excitement that only a child could have when they first discovered something new. It was Innocent and full of wonder. Somehow, Misha always seemed to be able to be that innocent, so inexperienced in the Human Realm, and surprised by just about anything that she came across.

"I'm glad you like them," he said with a smile.

Misha let her arms slip away from him, and she began to laugh and dance in circles around him. She spinned and spinned and spinned, but did not seem to get dizzy from it. Maybe she was used to spinning in circles so much. Or maybe it had more to do with the fact that she was an angel.

"Kotarou-kun!" she squealed, stopping.She turned to face him, still laughing and smiling. She stumbled when she took a step towards him, and laughed some more.

"Misha-san, let's sit under this tree," Kotarou suggested as he wandered towards one of the trees. It was large, and full of pink blossoms. Petals were littered under it, covering the ground like some sort of spring snow.

"Okay! Su!" she cried, running up to him.

She stumbled a few more times, but only seemed to find that amusing. She threw herself at him, and only because he was so used to it, he braced himself to be able to catch her in his arms. She looked at him, her expression serious for a moment.

"There's nothing like this in Heaven," she confessed, glancing up at the blossoms. She stood up slowly, never lowering her eyes, her grip around his neck keeping just as tight. "It's like a Heaven. Su."

Like _a Heaven?_ Kotarou wondered, staring at her. She was so, so beautiful like that. She was always cute, always attractive to him, no matter how childish she acted; there was just something in the way that she was acting at that moment, the content look on her face, that seemed to mature and different from usual.

He blushed slightly.

"I-Is there really nothing like this in Heaven, Misha-san?" he inquired, pulling away from her. He came nearer to the tree and set the basket down. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. He half thought that it was going to burst out and fly away.

Misha let him go, but walked along with him. She nodded.

"Nothing. Su."

"That's sort of strange," he said, kneeling down. He opened the basket and started rummaging through it to find the blanket he had packed. "I'd think that they would have something like this is Heaven."

"Why?" she questioned, clasping her hands behind her back.

Kotarou glanced at her for a moment, then focused on setting the blanket out. It was a softblue, a few shades off from theclear sky. It looked out of place from the rest of the scenery. He was not exactly sure how to explain what he thought Heaven should look like. Who was he to say that? He had never seen it before, never gazed upon what splendor it held.

Misha turned away from him, her gaze back towards the blossoms in the trees.

"Back home..." she began, then stopped as if to carefully select her next words. "Back home, there was a little place like this. Just a small area for us angels to go to and relax. There's a pond, and a couple of trees... and the trees, they're always in bloom... but the blossoms, they don't look like these ones. They're smaller, and all different colours. And depending on what time of the day it is up there, they change colours. Darker in the morning, and they almost glow in the evening."

Misha'seyes were distant, far off from whereshe really wasat that moment. She was back in Heaven, at the place that she was describing.

"But... there was one thing that was always missing," she added. Her eyes began to shine, and she smiled once more at him once. "Always..."

_Heaven missing something?_ he wondered, staring at her. _What could Heaven possibly be missing?_

She strolled over to him casually, slipping her shoes off and hopping onto the blanket. She walked to the edge that came up to the tree, and sat down. She stared atKotarou expectantly, until he copied what she did, and sat down next to her.

"What was Heaven missing, Misha-san?" he asked, since she did not seem to want to share the information without him asking.

His hunch was correct, and she turned her smiling face on him.

"You, Kotarou-kun. Su!" she declared."It was missing you!"

He sat there for a moment, staring at her with wide eyes, his mouth dropped open. He knew how much she cared about him, she always told him that she loved him, but he really had not been expecting her to say that. He did not know why he hadn't expected it. He just... hadn't.

"I've never been able to enjoy anything up in Heaven as much as I'm enjoying right now. Su," she told him. Her hands began to nervously play with her hair, and she looked away.

How much longer would they be able to enjoy these times? Kotarou had no idea. Would it just be until the end of her next exam? Would that mark the end of their time together? Kotarou hated to think of it that way. Their time together was coming to an abrupt end, and there was no way to stop it. That was why he had to enjoy the time that they had together, _now_. He might neverget the chanceto share a moment like this one with her again...

He wanted to tell her how he felt.

"Misha-san..."

Misha suddenly leaned over and kissed his cheek, quickly. It was just a small peck, but under the circumstances, his face flushed deeply and he suddenly found himself very flustered.

"I'm really happy today, Kotarou-kun," she whispered into his ear. "I love you. Suu."

He gasped. He did not think that it was possible, but his face deepened several shades of crimson.

"Mi-Mi... sha... san..." he stammered. He had to look away. He couldn't look at her.

Misha just giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled a little, though he could not look at her.

"Misha-san, I love you, too."


End file.
